


Sigaro e cicatrice

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rosso come il mare [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Questa fanfiction partecipa all'iniziativa Yuri & Yaoi's 3 Days organizzata dal forum FairyPiece - Fanfiction & Images.Una raccolta di drabble sulla Benn/Shanks.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Benn Beckman
Series: Rosso come il mare [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032897
Kudos: 3





	1. Cap.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: - lotta di cuscini

Cap.1

“Dai, Benn! Dai, giochiamo!” gridò Shanks, colpendo ripetutamente il Vice con un cuscino.

Benn socchiuse gli occhi, spegnendo il sigaro in un posacenere di vetro sul tavolinetto di legno.

“Sei ubriaco” disse atono, l’odore di alcool gli pungeva le narici.

Shanks scoppiò a ridere, continuando a colpirlo col cuscino, ridendo. “Dai, voglio fare una battaglia di cuscini!” strepitò. Le sue iridi more erano liquide. Si sbilanciò, continuando a dimenare l’unico braccio per colpire le spalle di Benn col cuscino.

Il Vice lo afferrò al volo prima che cadesse e se lo fece appoggiare contro il petto.

“Sai che questo genere di cose non mi piace” sussurrò.

Shanks sbuffò sonoramente.

[109].


	2. Cap.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: - bugie

Cap.2

Shanks affondò il viso nel boccale, sorseggiando il rhum e socchiuse gli occhi.

< Lo so che se continuo a frequentarmi con Occhi di falco rischierò di perdere l’amicizia di Benn. La sua fedeltà mai, ma quel qualcosa di più profondo che ci unisce.

Come al solito sto intessendo una ragnatela di bugie. Ad entrambi non dico che vado a letto anche con l’altro, ma entrambi lo subodorano. In alcuni momenti sembra che entrambi mi amino, in altri che tutti e due a malapena mi tollerino.

Mi amano o no? > si domandò. Finì il contenuto del boccale con una sorsata.

[101].


	3. Cap.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: - trasloco

Cap.3

“Non hai altra scelta. Io mi occuperò di te che tu lo voglia oppure no” disse Shanks. Strizzò la pezzuola e si sporse in avanti, posandola sulla fronte di Benn.

Questo fece una smorfia simile ad un sorriso, i suoi occhi erano arrossati.

< Sto invecchiando precocemente io, con tutti questi acciacchi o è lui che sembra sempre un ragazzino? > s’interrogò.

“Gra-grazie, Capitano… però…” farfugliò. Sentiva le guance in fiamme e respirava a fatica, la gola gli bruciava e vedeva sfocato.

“Nessun però. Tu ti occupi sempre di me e m’impedisci di fare delle folle troppo grandi. Perciò è giusto che ricambi” sussurrò Shanks.

[105].


	4. Cap.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: - sbronza

Cap.4

“Capitano, siete ubriaco” disse Benn, facendo stendere il Rosso sul suo letto.

Nella cabina filtrava appena la luce del sole dall’oblò.

“Sbagli! Io sono sempre sbronzo! Dovresti dirmi ‘non sei ubriaco’ quando succede, che è raro. Invece è inutile dirmi che sono ubriaco” farfugliò Shanks.

Benn s’inginocchiò accanto al letto e gli sfilò gli stivali. La casacca gli ricadeva sulle spalle, senza aver infilato le braccia nelle maniche.

“Io continuerò a farvelo sapere a ogni vostra sbronza” ribatté. Espirò una nuvoletta di fumo, in bocca teneva un tozzo sigaro.

“Potresti anche approfittarne” biascicò Shanks. Chiuse gli occhi, sporgendo le labbra.

[100].


	5. Cap.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: - innocenza

Cap.5

Shanks si sedette accanto a Benn e gli sfilò la lunga sigaretta dalle labbra, baciandolo.

Benn ricambiò, assaporando le sue labbra, sapevano di liquore.

Shanks si staccò, riprendendo fiato.

< Amo quel sapore di nicotina e birra che viene da lui, lo fa sembrare più saggio > pensò. “Ti va di ballare?” domandò.

Benn gli passò la mano tra i morbidi capelli rossi.

“Non rifiuto mai un ballo con voi Capitano” sussurrò roco.

Shanks si alzò in piedi e lo afferrò per la mano, tirandolo con sé.

< L’innocenza in tutto quello che fa è sempre macchiata da una goccia di seduzione > pensò Benn.

[105].


End file.
